


it seems like these times will never fade

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cigars, Idiots in Love, M/M, Poker, References to Sigmund Freud's Fucked-Up Theories, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House and Wilson play poker.





	it seems like these times will never fade

**Author's Note:**

> of course, an off-shoot of s2e17 _all in_. i love these idiots
> 
> enjoy!

House picks a cigar and lights it, starting to smoke. “You know,” he says, “relative to its size, the barnacle has the largest penis size of any animal.” He keeps his face completely straight.

Wilson tries to keep up with his nonchalance, but he soon breaks up in laughter, holding onto his cards, and House does too, giggling a little as they keep talking and playing poker, money on the line this time.

“You got lucky,” Wilson tells him.

“You got lucky too,” House shoots back.

He rolls his eyes. “With a game based on luck and strategy. You got lucky with this kid having the same disease as a patient from twelve years ago you’re still hung up on.”  
  
“Esther will rest in peace now, I promise.” He blows some smoke out of his cigar, and Wilson turns to him for a few seconds before his lips turning up into a light smirk.

“You know,” he starts, “you have been messing with cigars the whole game, and the game before that.”

House raises a brow. “And?”  
  
“Well,” Wilson continues, “it tells me quite a few things about your bedroom habits.”   
  
He scoffs and pulls the cigar out of his mouth. “Freud did say…”   
  
“That men smoke cigars to relieve their need to perform fellatio?” he says with a completely blank look.

“Yeah. Quite a curious comment, considering he was a man.”  
  
“And he had a mom too,” he notes before putting his cards down.

House stays still and silent for a few moments before drumming his fingers against the board. “Y’know, considering I let Esther rest in peace, and you won your poker game— with my help, may I add—”  
  
“Yes, House, we’ll have sex tonight,” Wilson interrupts him without batting an eye, taking some of the money on the line with a small smile.

House elbows him, rolling his eyes. “What do you think I am? A sex-crazed fiend?”  
  
“Yes,” he says, “A sex-crazed fiend with a penchant for diagnostics.”

They both laugh loud and big and bright, and House pulls him into a quick, messy kiss before they continue their late-night poker game.


End file.
